


He Wants to Marry Me (chapter 13 extended scene)

by lostintheverse



Series: The Verse of Ari & Dante [4]
Category: Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe - Benjamin Alire Sáenz
Genre: Engagement, Extended Scene, Ficlet, Hand Jobs, M/M, Underage tag due to sex between consenting 17 year olds in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostintheverse/pseuds/lostintheverse
Summary: This is a NSFW "extended scene" fromchapter 13of my ficThe day after (and the day after that).It's written so that it weaves right in to the chapter.(See author notes for more of an explanation...)
Relationships: Aristotle Mendoza/Dante Quintana
Series: The Verse of Ari & Dante [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1411420
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	He Wants to Marry Me (chapter 13 extended scene)

**Author's Note:**

> For the past year (during which I've been writing my chaptered fics in [The Verse of Ari & Dante](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1411420) series), I've had several requests for explicit sex scenes to be included. I was uncomfortable putting these into the fics for multiple reasons, but recently a conversation with [Happierstill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happierstill/pseuds/Happierstill) got me to thinking that I could publish them separately for people who want to read smut. That way, the original fics will stay SFW, but people who like it spicy can swing over and read these missing scenes that integrate into the chapters. 
> 
> A note on reading it: I've included a small bit of the chapter at the beginning and the end to show readers where in the chapter the scene fits. The asterisks * mark the beginning and end of the new material. 
> 
> A million thanks to [Happierstill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happierstill/pseuds/Happierstill) for betaing and for being so enthusiastic about this side project ;)
> 
> If you are reading this while you're reading the other chapter, here's the link to pop back over to Ch 13: [“Chapter 13: night swimming”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470853/chapters/49510550)

“Yes, Aristotle Mendoza. I will marry you.”

And then I pull him back down on top of me and answer him again, in his language.*

ARI

Who knew romance could turn out so...carnal. 

Dante’s on fire. He seems hellbent on driving me out of my mind, and I’m here for it. I’m on top for the moment, but he’s the one running the show. He’s got his fingers twisted up in my hair and is kissing me so hard, I think my lips may end up bruised, but I give it right back to him. I put my hands on his body, his skin smooth and warm, and I can feel how hard he is under his jeans, and I press my hips down so  _ he _ can feel  _ me.  _ He tightens his fingers, pulling my hair so aggressively it hurts, and his moan is so primal it nearly unhinges me. 

“Fuck, Dante,” I whisper, pulling back enough so there’s space to undo his belt. His hands are immediately on my fly, too, and we’re both in such a frenzy to get our jeans off, our legs get tangled in them and I nearly knock my head into his because I lose my balance. Then we’re both laughing at ourselves, and each other, and the sheer beautiful insanity that is our life. 

And then we’re naked, and I look down at him, all smooth lines and catlike grace, his cock so hard it’s nearly touching his belly, and in one movement I snake an arm beneath him, all the way around him, and shove my other hand into his hair, and now I’m the one who’s on fire. When I crash my mouth onto his I taste blood. He seems to like it; he groans again and bucks up against me, and then he’s got his hand between us, wrapped around us both, so I lift my weight onto my knees just enough to give him space to do what he’s doing. He’s so fucking good at this. He knows just how firmly to grasp, just when to release pressure. He alters the speed from agonizingly slow to mind-numbingly fast and back again. I think about how much he must have masturbated in Chicago to get so good at it, and I nearly laugh. 

“What?” he breathes into my neck. I do huff out a laugh then, but it turns immediately into a gasp because what he’s doing feels so fucking incredible. 

“Just wondering how you got so fucking skilled,” I try to whisper, but I’m barely able to articulate anything. He understands, though.

“From thinking about you,” he says, and then he grabs hold of my hair again and pulls me into another blinding kiss. 

I don’t know if it’s normal, the way we have sex. I don’t know if it’s typical for people who are so gentle and loving and romantic with each other to get so intense, so  _ fierce  _ when they take their clothes off together. It’s almost like we’re taking something out on each other. All the restrained longing, the frustration and fear and push-pull that we lived with for so long. The glory that we don’t have to feel those things anymore, of the freedom we’ve given to each other. It’s all there, all of it, every time. 

I don’t know if it’s normal, but I do know it is out of this fucking world. 

He keeps going, the friction of our cocks pressed together a delicious balance to the smoothness of his hand around us both, and my hips are working now; I’ve tuned into his rhythm and he’s tuned into mine and it’s like we’re one thing, completely in sync. I keep clutching at him and sucking on his skin, his heartbeat beneath my lips, and kissing him back with a ferocity that can’t come close to expressing how intensely I love him. We come together, which we do more often than not, and then I press my forehead against his and try to get my breath. He unweaves his fingers from my hair and slides his hand down so that it’s against my cheek, breathing as hard as I am, and I feel the cold band of metal on his finger against my cheekbone.  _ He wants to marry me, _ I think, and I smile. He’s breathing hard. He smiles back.* 

The streetlight switched off an hour ago...

**Author's Note:**

> I've written several of these "extended scenes" already and will be posting them every few days until I'm caught up with where I am in [The day after (and the day after that),](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470853/chapters/46347529) at which time I'll aim to post any "extended scenes" at the same time that I post the chapter.


End file.
